


Let me in, Valentine

by Grain_Crain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer is invited to an academic conference from his old college, but he is unsure to whether welcome or turn down his wild lover. [Soldier/Engineer] One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me in, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you to inspectorpineapple who catches out the mistakes I made while I am too sleepy :)  
> If you want to listen to the song, here is the link  
> watch?v=bch1_Ep5M1s  
> or type 'San Francisco by Scott Mckenzie]

"…All across the nation, such a strange vibration. People in motion, there's a whole generation with a new explanation. People in motion, people in motion…"  
A red truck drove on a lonesome desert highway as it sang. A soft male voice was mixed with tambourine rhythms and relaxed guitar strums from its radio. Two men were sitting adjacent to each other; one was driving and the other was buried in slumber and scribbled papers. It was almost noon when the sight of a Texas flag poked out from the road. The truck picked up its pace and ignored the speed bump which made its body tremble.

"What was that?"  
"It's the sound of freedom, Engie."  
Engie gasped in surprise and grasped the file that he held on for the past few hours. As he stared blankly at Soldier's ridiculous attire of casual clothes and brown helmet, the reality outside of his dream world slowly started to sink back in. Despite being invited to the most anticipated engineering conference that could change his life, Engie's nerve were unsettled and 90 percent of it was caused by his oblivious lover.

"Have ya forgot already? We can't call each other as our job code."  
"Right. I forgot that you are a civilian under my care, cupcake."  
This was the exact reason why Dell wasn't appreciating this road trip. It was sort of flattering that the RED company cared to 'escort' him, but it was also smothering him with various worries. Having a violent and hot-tempered bodyguard was like walking with a time-bomb. Engie was presenting his idea to an intellectual gathering where more than half of the comments will consist of gut-ripping criticisms, and he wasn't sure if Soldier could sit through the verbal attack. He wouldn't be bothered this much if Soldier didn't break a teenager's nose for calling Engie a 'bald geezer' at their last stop in gas station.

"Ah appreciate yer company, but ya really can't come into the conference. There are plenty of places to visit in Texas, ya know?"  
"Negatory. It is my duty and I cannot neglect you."  
Engie sighed at the stubbornness. He couldn't make any sense out of this over-attentive attitude. What could Soldier gain by being in an academic meeting that would bore the heck out of him? There must be a reason other than being a good partner, but with all the equations and ideas dominating his brain, Engie couldn't make a proper deduction.

"This ain't a wishy-washy business, mister. Ah suggest ya to find something to do till Ah finish."  
Soldier nodded but a hint of grimace pulled the corners of his lips down as they drove closer to the town central. The slow song stopped filling the gap of silence between the two who didn't openly discuss their discomfort regarding each other.

It was dark when they checked into a motel close by the college. Engie dumped his luggage on his bed and dragged a coffee table near him to proofread his project plan that he had gone through numerous times before. He began to chant the laws of physics and the measurements of his design till a pair of rough hands stamped the papers in front of him.

"Not now."  
"You have been looking at them long enough."  
Soldier's comment sounded like a whine that almost persuaded Engie, but tomorrow could be one of the most crucial times of his life. If this was successful, he could think of a life after his retirement and bring Soldier with him as well when their bodies become too rusty to run on the battlefield. Rather than backing down, Soldier pushed the coffee table away and crouched to make eye contact.

"Take a rest and accompany me to bed."  
"It's you who shoulda oughta rest up."  
Engie knew Soldier didn't take 'no' for an answer when he felt his body levitating off from the desk and dropped on the soft mattress. It was tiring to have a boyfriend with attitude of a wolf-dog who never stops chasing what he wants. Before he could say anything, a series of feverish kisses from his face to neck interrupted his thoughts for a few seconds. Every touch was far from relaxing; they were rash and aggressive as if Soldier was somehow desperate. When his shirt was about to be stripped off, Engie grabbed on the thick biceps on top of him and decided to confront Soldier.

"Whoa, partner. What's the hurry?"  
The hard gaze fixated on quizzical eyes. As usual, Soldier was slow to answer a direct question regarding to his emotions. He always had trouble verbalising whatever was on his mind and it was Engie's job to extract the real issue. Instead of the immediate interrogation, Engie sat apart from Soldier and passed a strand of cigar. Cloud of thin grey fume slithered between their edged jaw lines and blurred the lamp light on Engie's bed.

"Now, Ah ain't gonna let ya feel me up till ya tell me what's really going on."  
"I have no other intention other than pushing maggots away from you."  
Engie scoffed at the response and scratched his chin. He couldn't call himself a young one but that didn't make him to be treated like a fragile old man. There must be some other reasons than this.

"If that's what Announcer ordered ya, then Ah will have to send ya back. Ya know that Ah still pack some punches."  
"The Announcer didn't send me."  
Now this confused Engie and made him scribble out all the possible hypothesis that he had. He wasn't a mind reader and it was difficult to pinpoint reasons behind the irrational behaviour of Soldier's.

"What in the tarnation are you doing here, then? Ya reckon ah will let y'all down and never come back to the Teufort?"  
The mute agreement surprised Engie. He was temporarily offended and wanted to hear a proper explanation of this suspicion that he didn't deserve. None of them said a word till both of their cigars turned into nothing but ashes. Engie saw his man's tightly shut lips move but only could hear a whisper.

"…orities."  
"What?"  
"I said, you need to set your priorities."  
Gears started to click in the engineer's brain. He knew Soldier was an insecure person with a cracking personality, but he wasn't aware of the depth of the crevices. If he didn't deal this delicate situation with precaution, who knows what this child-man will do in the future?

"Jane, ya dummy. I wouldn't want to be a deserter with you chasing my tail."  
"Then don't go tomorrow."  
Ah. Everything started to make sense to Engie when a calloused hand wrapped on his shoulder. It was absurd to see puppy eyes on a man in his late 40's because Soldier definitely didn't suit it, but it also was ridiculously pitiful in a way. Engie knew that it was time for a negotiation.

"Fine. You can come with me if ya swear that no one will have his or her neck twisted."  
Engie wasn't sure if this was a reward because the hug that Soldier pulled was bone-crushingly hard.

"…but just tell me what's going on next time rather than acting weird."  
"Affirmative."  
It amused him to see how much of a simpleton Soldier was, but little did Engie know that it was Soldier who actually cared that tomorrow was February 14th. The hard-core militant was really clumsy at expressing the importance of the romantic day without breaking his manliness, and Engie was still working out how to remove that mask. Guess the cowboy still had a long way to go to tame his bull that only acts rough on the outside.


End file.
